Gazelle's Death
by GoSuKi-Chan
Summary: Gazelle(F)xBurn..A sad story where Gazelle is pregnant while having a fever. Can Gazelle survive this? Let's find out..


A Short Story about Gazelle(female) and Burn, Gazelle has a fever and she's pregnant. Can she still give birth to this child? Let's see then.

(Burn is the one talking okay? Here goes)

The snow came down, covering the town. Cars and Trees came to a stand still, Everything stopped moving. As it, the town was paralyzed from illness, Gazelle started running a fever. At the same time, she went into labor. It was two weeks earlier than we expected.

"Gazelle! Hang in there, Gazelle!" I said nervously.

She starts panting heavily, I hold her hand to keep her a bit comfortable.

"I'm fine..I'll make sure crystal will be born safely..The three of us, You, Crystal and I will live together.."

Some of my friends came by to help Gazelle. I was so very worried..

"Hiroto-kun is here." Clara said.

"Don't think the cars'll move! At a time like this, too!" Hiroto said.

"Hiroto-san, please bring some hot water as much as you can." My mother said and Hiroto obeyed.

"Burn-san, be sure to support your wife."

"Holding onto her hand is fine, right?"

"Of course, Please do that."

I smiled. "Gazelle, Im right here, okay? Don't give up Gazelle! Let's begin and make sure this goes well!..A new life with Crystal, the three of us"

"Calm down, it's fine..Try breathing slowly." Gazelle starts panting slowly, "Yep, that's good. Please try again." Gazelle hand pulled my hand near her face. "Don't let go, That's good, that's good." Mom said while helping her.

Gazelle lost consciousness over and over. Afterwards, awakening to pain. It was such a cruel scene, I almost covered my eyes. It took forever…I though this would be an eternity and we'd never see the end of it. Even I felt like I'd lose consciousness. Maybe my mind wouldn't take it anymore? Maybe it'll all be for naught?

I heard a sound..It was a sound of a baby, My mom gave me the baby. I grabbed it carefully and called my wife.

"Gazelle?...Gazelle?..Gazelle..!" I hold her hand.."Gazelle!"

She woke up "Burn…kun?"

"She's here! Gazelle! She's right here!"

"You can hear her, right? Our baby's crying!"

"Yes…" She said softly.

"Look.." I showed her the baby. "I'm the first to hold her!"

Gazelle opened her eyes a bit. "Yes..She's cute…"

"Our baby, Crystal! She's a girl! A healthy baby Girl!""

"Yes…I'm glad she was born at home..I thought it might have been dangerous for Crystal.."

"You really pulled through…."

"But..I'm a little bit tired..Please let me rest…for a little bit.."

"Gazelle" Clara said worriedly..

"Damn it! The doctors still aren't here!?" Hiroto exclaimed.

"We cant still use the car?!" Mom shouted.

"Gazelle..please wait, Gazelle! Let's talk a little more! You can just listen, okay?"

"Look, it's out baby! She looks a bit like a monkey, doesn't she? She's so small! I'll try calling to her okay?"

"Crystal..I'm daddy, Crystal! Over here is Mommy, look!" The baby ignored but still crying.

I sadly laughed. "She ignored me…She probably doesn't know, does she? I'm sure she'll grow really fast…Enter elementary school, We'd take her there together..Maybe parents' day or an athletic meet or something! It'll be our family! Even though I'm absolutely stupid when it comes to this.."

"Gazelle?" I lifted her arm but it fell..Is she dead? No! It can't be! I called her name many times..but I didn't receive any reply from her. I lifted her arm again, and let it touch Crystal's cheeks. It fell again..I checked her chest, but no sign of the beating of the heart.

"No..It can't be..Gazelle! Gazelle! Don't leave me!" I shouted.

I remembered all the good times we had.

Gazelle..You said you'd always be with me, didn't you? You said we'd always be together. You promised me many, many times, didn't you? That was my dream. There was nothing good about living! Someone like me, who went through such a crappy lifestyle..had finally found a dream! Hey , Gazelle! Gazelle..Gazelle!

I wish I could here your voice again..Your sweet voice, your lovely smile..So I said to myself…

We should never have met.

We should have walked our separate paths.

Not to go with Gazelle, nor propose to her.

And Crystal would never have been born.

As long as this sadness didn't have to come to be..

We should never have met.


End file.
